1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coin accepting mechanisms for use in the vending machine industry, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a coin slide adapted to be secured to a vending machine for authorizing activation of the vending machine upon receipt of a predetermined plurality of smaller denomination coins of predetermined size and value or a larger denomination coin of predetermined size and value in lieu of the plurality of smaller denomination coins.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Coin slides have long been utilized in the vending machine industry to accept coins, to check the coins for denomination and authenticity prior to vending, and then to receive and store the coins following vending for later collection by the owner or manager of the establishment. As prices have risen and as vending operations have become more costly, coin slides capable of accepting increased numbers of coins have been manufactured and made available to the public.
However, a problem encountered with the use of coin slides is that after they have been set up to accept a specific amount of money, a certain number and denomination of coins is required to operate the coin slide. For example, if the vending machine is set up to require a dollar, the coin slide will typically be set up to accept four quarters to make up this dollar. Thus, if a customer does not have four quarters but does have a dollar coin, the customer must get change for the dollar coin for operating the vending machine. This is not only an inconvenience to a potential customer, but can result in loss sales to the vendor if the customer is not able to quickly and easily obtain the required change or if the customer simply chooses not to attempt to obtain the required change.
To this end, a need exists for a coin slide which allows a coin slide user the option of utilizing either a plurality of smaller denomination coins or a single large denomination coin of equal value in lieu of the plurality of smaller denomination coins. It is to such a coin slide that the present invention is directed.